Broken cores
by mantadeltaxr
Summary: We have the fleet of fog, the fleet of blue steel and the scarlet fleet. But now we have a fourth faction coming into play but who is the flagship and how does he seem more human than the rest of the fog
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

In the middle of the pacific ocean, a class 3 hurricane was raging. The wind blew hard and cold. the waves crashed against one another in minute battles. It was the kind of weather that no kind of naval captain would ever sail in and risk his crew and ship, no _human_ would anyway. If you count the fleet of FOG that is, but even they would not consider trekking in this kind of weather so it would be considered witty and clever to hide a _vessel_ under these waters. Where even the FOG's advanced radar and sonar would not be able to detect.

But it was there nevertheless, or rather _they_ were there. There were three ships laying on the seabed and the largest one in the middle was starting to wake up; already the systems that had been dormant all these years were starting to hum and vibrate with power, as the "conscience" of the ship activated.

 _Click_

 _main systems:rebooting_

 _core:online_

 _primary weapons:offline_

 _secondary weapons:offline_

 _super gravitation cannon:offline_

 _Thanatonium reactor:online_

 _engines:offline_

 _compulsion wave motion armor:offline_

 _mirror-ring system:offline_

 _battleship equipment:offline_

Crimson red markings started materialising all over the mysterious FOG vessel's hull. The sigil for strength, loyalty and discipline of a warrior appeared on the bow and the ship's conscience called out to the other sleeping ships. _"It is time to_ _awaken my children,for today we make a difference to this world,for the better"_ As it said this, the other ships came alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fleet of White steel specs ( part 1)

 **(AN) Okay guys just to let you know,because I've seen so many cool ship designs on the internet such as the German H-class battleships and the American Montana class battleships. I have been very conflicted in mind. In other words I DON'T KNOW WHICH SHIP TO FUCKING CHOOSE FROM! But after seeing the anime series Konpeki no Kantai and it's spin off Kyokujitsu no Kantai I have decided use one of the ships as the body for my OC. Konpeki no Kantai is an alternate history WW2 series in which admiral Isoroku Yamamoto after dying, is transported back to his younger self at the start of WW2. As such he uses his knowledge of the future to not repeat previous mistakes and the outcome changes dramatically. In this series technology becomes more advanced about three decades than what it originally was. Ships become hyper advanced and have pump jet propulsion and vertical launch missile systems. Jet engines are also fully used in aircraft. Look up the series for more information. Okay guys,that's it for this chapter I promise to put post more chapters in the future and I DO NOT NOT OWN KONPEKI NO KANTAI OR ANY OF THE OTHER ANIMES OF THE CHARACTERS I WILL USE, EACH ONE BELONGS TO THEIR OWNERS RESPECTIVELY; peace!**

 **Supreme flagship: Takeumi Kazuuchi**

Kazuuchi is the flagship of the White steel fleet. He is calm, serious, and blunt. Always getting to the point at hand. He has a sense of honor and is never one to underestimate his enemies. Kazuuchi has respect for those Who use strength and tactics in battle but has no respect for those who use tricks and for those who treat mental models as weapons. He has a father-daughter relationship with his fleet and refers to them as his daughters. Kazuuchi's motives are currently unknown.

 **Mental model: Type Omnicore N-I x 2**

Kazuuchi has an abnormally large mental model. Being 8 foot 9, he has very pale almost white skin. with short,dark,brown hair and red eyes with black irises. His clothing consists of a black shirt and white tie, with black trousers and boots. Complete with a naval officers cap.

 **Vessel information**

Ship body is based on the Konpeki no Kantai strategic aircraft carrier lightning(look online for more info). It is Black with Crimson sigils.

Displacement: 1100' 000

Length: 330 meters, Beam: 75 meters

Maximum speed: 50 knots

Armament: 41 photon cannons

High angle lasers

20x torpedo tubes

50x missile launchers

32x super gravity cannons

1x spiral cannon

Defenses: Advanced Two layered compulsory wave motion armor

mirror ring system

battleship equipment

smokescreen

Abilities:

master level planner: unlike most fog ships Kazuuchi fully understands the concept of tactics and has such become an extremely skilled strategist with clairvoyance like prediction.

Nano material production: through unknown means Kazuuchi can convert ordinary materials like iron and wood and plaster into nano material.

Telekinesis: Kazuuchi can telekinetically lift multiple objects through unknown means.

Regeneration: Kazuuchi's hull can regenerate if damaged.

 **First flagship battleship: Neptune**

Neptune is the First flagship of the white steel fleet, She is bubbly, energetic and always wants to have a good time. But she can mature in certain situations such as battle. She is very loyal to Kazuuchi and looks up to him as a father.

 **Mental model: Single-core G-I x 1**

She looks like the Neptune from Hyper-dimension Neptunia.

 **Vessel information**

Ship body is a Scharnhorst class battleship, it is violet with purple sigils

Displacement: 32'100

Length: 235 meters, Beam: 30 meters, Draught: 9.69 meters

Maximum speed: 80 knots

Armament: 67x photon cannons

30x missile launchers

6x torpedo tubes

1x super graviton cannon

Defenses: Compulsory wave motion armor

Mirror ring system

Battleship equipment

 **Second flagship battleship: Noire**

Noire is the second flagship of the White steel fleet. She is more maturer and serious than Neptune but does relax on certain occasions, but like Neptune she is very loyal to Kazuuchi and views him as a father.

 **Mental model: Single-core G-I x 1**

She looks like the Noire from Hyper-dimension Neptunia

 **Vessel information**

Ship body is a Scharnhorst class battleship, it is rusty orange with black sigils.

Displacement: 32'100

Length: 235 meters, Beam: 30 meters, Draught: 9.69 meters

Maximum speed: 80 knots

Armament: 67x photons cannons

30x missile launcher

6x torpedo tubes

1x super graviton cannon

Defenses: Compulsory wave motion armor

Mirror ring system

Battleship equipment


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys just to let you know I decided to change the plot of my story when i read COLINZBERTRAM's _Crimson mirage cross_ and decided to write something similar to it but with a few major changes so I won't get sued. The changes you will see in this chapter. Thank you.**

* * *

 **Mid pacific ocean**

The hurricane had settled down that evening, And the sun was setting over the horizon. A white disc set against an orange background with a hint of turquoise around the rims. As the sun set, three shapes could be seen cruising the currents. These "shapes" were in fact ships, battleships in fact and no ordinary battleships either. These were FOG battleships meaning that they possessed advanced, powerful weaponry and shielding. Plus sentience. But These FOG ships were not ordinary in the FOG sense either as they were not officially part of any fleet. In fact they weren't official officially of this world for that matter.

On the deck of the Middle ship, which was an in fact an aircraft carrier. There stood it's mental model. A _male_ model to be precise and that's what made it so unique from the rest of the FOG. The mental model was abnormally tall, standing at least 8 foot 9. He wore a black naval shirt and white tie, with black trousers and boots. Complete with a military jacket. His skin was pale,almost white and his eyes were hidden beneath a black naval officer's cap.

As he stood there watching the sun disappear. He reminisced old memories, back to when it all began.

 _chk_

 **"papa?"**

 **"father?"**

The mental model was snapped out of his thoughts by two disembodied voices in his head, Briefly wondering where they had come from before realizing who it was. He was quick to reply.

 **"Yes my dear girls?"**

 **"Are you okay? You suddenly went very quiet for a moment"** Said the higher sounding one.

 **"It's nothing Neptune, just an old dog reminiscing on old times"**

He assured them gently. There was silence for a moment before he decided to change and advance the conversation.

 **"Since now the com is up, we might as well get down to business"** ( _Ahem)_ **"You all know the reason why we transfered to this earth in 1949; there was no future for us back in our own reality so we came here to find another reason to exist. Do you know the rest?"** He asked.

 **"Yes Oyaji"** Said the voice now identified as Neptune enthusiasticly. **"After constructing our base in the laurentian abyss we decided to sleep until the time was right to play our part"** She recited.

 **"Correct"** Said He **"Now that we have awakened there is the question of what our role will be in this world's war with** **_t_** ** _heir_ version of the "Fleet". Noire I assume that you have researched a complete summary of the events of this world's war?"**

 **"Indeed father"** Said the second deeper sounding voice now known as Noire **" I have just finished collecting the necessary information we need from the human and FOG networks and might I add"** She remarked with a hint of amusement in her voice. **"From what I have learned, things are going to get very interesting in the future. I am transfering the data to you now."**

 _chk_

His eyes flashed a brilliant neon red for a brief second and the information began uploading into his _"mind"._ Noire was right, the current events happening at this moment were _very_ interesting to say the least.

 _In 2039 After Humanity had been cut off from the oceans. The sole victory was the somehow capture of I-401 captured by jsdf navy captain Chihaya Shouzou. It had been delivered subjected to a number of tests, all of which provide little success. However in 2045 the government decide to deploy it in battle with Shouzou as the commanding officer and hiis crew. It goes missing during her maiden voyage somewhere in the Pacific ocean. But in 2046 the submarine reapeears at port Yokosuka with no crew aboard and the sub is removed from active duty._ Thats when it got interesting. _Eight years later the I-401 has somehow ended up under the command of Shouzou's son, and maritime institute student Chihaya Gunzou who now acts as a privateer along with several other student as his crew. Their actions in the sea have included: Sinking a Battleship and light cruiser and even assisted a human submarine in sinking two fast battleships,_

 **Information ends**

 **"You were absolutley right about things getting interesting in the future"** Commented HE as he finished taking in the information.

 **"This bit about I-401 getting captured by humans doesn't seem legit to me."** Said Neptune

 **" I agree"** said Noire **"It's more likely that she was drawn to them, like all intelligent species grow curious of each other."** Stated Noire professionaly.

 **"You can talk about this later"** interrupted He **"Right now is the time to act so here are your orders"** Neptune and Noire started listening intently **"Neptune you are to set course to the challenger deep and wake up the rest of our fleet stationed there you will then proceed to base. Noire you are to proceed directly to our base. Is that all understood?"** He asked.

 **"Understood papa/father."**

 **"Good and one more thing. The other factions are not to know of our presence yet so proceed underwater at full speed with maskers on at the deepest possible depth, understand?"** HE added **"now get going"**

With that; Neptune and Noire began to pull ahead of Him and before Noire did, she asked **"What are you going to do father?"** HE smiled **"Tomorrow I have an audience with the commander of the Scarlet fleet"**

He watched Noire disappear beneath the waves then turned around to look up at the moon which shone brightly in the sky like a silver egg. Looking forward the world's reaction when they encounter Him: Takeami Kazuchi and his white fleet.


End file.
